First time
by a boy named maggie
Summary: A story about Shigure and Ayame's first time. short, fluffy, one shot.


My first fic! Well, technically my second posted fic, but I wrote this first and was just lazy about typing it up. I hope I'm a little better with capitalization and spell-check this time, but I never really am. And sorry for my blatant disregard for grammar guidelines. That just how I write.

Anyways, here we go:

(Oh yes. This is an AyamexShigure fic. Slash. Yes. If this isn't your style, don't read it.)

* * *

It had been 3 months since they had admitted their feelings for each other. Furtive glances and secret kisses behind everyone's back.

Ayame actually found it quite funny; normally, Shigure was loud, self-confident and comfortable in every setting. Now, when they were alone, he was quiet, gentle, and unsure of himself.

Ayame himself had changed. Where he was normally flamboyant and un-shamable, able to pull off the most questionable scheme without so much as one strand of his perfect hair out of place, he was now finding himself blushing, stuttering and becoming increasingly nervous.

Haitori, of course, noticed it but the rest of the family remained blissfully ignorant.

It was December 12th and Shigure had come to Ayame's house to help take care of Yuki, who had somehow managed to get himself sick. Again. Their parents had gone to Hawaii for the winter and could do nothing about Yuki, so Ayame was landed with his brother's care.

_Not that he minds_ thought Shigure. Ayame really did have a good heart. He just had strange ways of showing it. Shigure chuckled, remembering the incident with the red light district. Oddly enough, Ayame was still class president.

Tired of sitting around in Yuki's room with Kyo and Haitori, the two had retreated to Ayame's room.

Ayame perched nervously on the edge of his bed, swinging his long legs like a little boy. (He still was at heart, and Haitori never missed an opportunity to tell him this.)

"So…" Ayame started, "um, Yuki's sleeping now. Haitori says that's a good sign."

"And Kyo's with him." Shigure added with a small smirk, hovering by the closed door of Ayame's room. Ayame giggled.

It was true. Kyo had come over as soon as he got word of Yuki's sickness from Haitori. He would never admit it, but they all knew he was concerned. Haitori had left him in charge of Yuki and gone home for some much deserved rest after a few half-hearted attempts to convince him other wise on Kyo's part. Ayame swore that he saw Kyo take Yuki's hand in his and whisper comforting words to him as they had left, but he would never be sure.

The 2 boys giggles died out quickly.

"Um..." Ayame watched his feet as he slid them in and out of his slippers.

"Ayame…" he looked up and was met with Shigure's soft eyes. Ayame's breath hitched in his throat. When had he gotten so close?

Shigure gently put his hands on the sides of Ayame's face and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"'Gure" Ayame whispered breathlessly, snaking his arms around Shigure's neck.

With all the preparations for the Chinese New Year (it was a big celebration for the Sohmas and they always started early) they hadn't been able to get any time alone.

Ayame tangled his hands in Shigure's soft black hair as Shigure laid him down on the bed, hands nimbly unbuttoning Ayame's shirt. Ayame wiggled slightly beneath him, helping to remove his shirt. Shigure then started on his own shirt, easily removing it and dropping it to the floor while continuing to kiss Ayame.

Now shirtless, both boys began exploring. Ayame extricated his hands from Shigure's hair and ran them up and down his lean back. He slid his fingers up Shigure's smooth chest and across his collarbone, eliciting an excited shiver from Shigure, still firmly attached to his lips.

Shigure in turn was exploring Ayame's ticklish ribs, pleased with how Ayame shuddered and arched his back when he dragged his fingers across the smaller boy's stomach and up his sides.

Ayame moaned as Shigure's fingers tickled his sides. He slowly slid his hands back down Shigure's back and grabbed his hips, flipping the other boy over and straddling him.

Placing his hands on Shigure's chest and flexing them in a cat like fashion, Ayame leaned down for a kiss.

A kiss that lead to a night they would never forget.

* * *

Yay! My first fic and my first attempt at romance! I feel proud. Tell me if its crap. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. 


End file.
